Love's Destiny
by saiyangerl
Summary: Sort of a short sequel to Destined to Be but this is more of a Bulma/Yamcha fic. It's a bit of a twist on Destined to Be so if you against Bulma/Yamcha and/or prefer Vegeta/Bulma more I highly recommend that you do not read this.


Title: **Love's Destiny**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Dragon Ball Z  
Author: saiyangerl  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance  
Published: 03-25-01, Updated: 03-27-01  
Chapters: 1, Words: 7,423

**Chapter 1: Default Chapter**

DISCLAIMER: The few lyrics from the songs "Back Here" by BBMack and "Lately," by Tyrese are incorporated in this story aka song fic. They do not belong to me and I am not claiming them as my own. All that belongs to me is the story.

PLEASE READ: This is the sequel to the Vegeta/Bulma romance "Destined To Be," so I suggest you read that first. _**However, this fic is a Bulma/Yamcha fic! So if you do not like the idea of Bulma ending up with Yamcha then this may not be the fic for you.**_ And this piece is rated R for a reason! It contains slightly intense sexual situations, but nothing further. It is also an AU (alternate universe) fic. Meaning it does not follow the same history or exact storyline as the actual series.

_Baby set me free from this misery  
I can't take it no more  
Since you ran away nothing's been the same  
Don't know what I'm living for  
Here I am so alone  
And there's nothing in this world I can do_

_Until you're back here baby  
Miss you want you need you so  
Until you're back here baby, yeah  
There's a feeling inside I want you to know  
You are the one and I can't let you go_

Yamcha trained heavily. Gallons of sweat poured from his body. He had to be ready though. In one month, the cruel and cold-hearted androids would arrive and wreak havoc upon the Earth. It had been a tough three years that had passed. Despite the fact that Goku had unintentionally revealed that Trunks was the son of Bulma and Vegeta, it had still happened. He had tried desperately to fight it, and prevent the beginnings of chemistry that had begun to arise between Bulma and Vegeta. To no avail; he saw that he could not win and left fate to do its bidding.  
He didn't know if the matchmaking ploy of his supposed friends had played a major part in the occurrence or not, but it had hurt him greatly.  
He gasped as he practiced punches, kicks, and jumps in his weighted clothing.  
"Yamcha, you've been working up quite a sweat. You should take a break," Puar suggested, a tone of concern in her voice.  
"No!" he panted in between punches.  
"But Yamcha…" Puar began.  
"Those androids are going to be here in one month and I am far from ready!" he said, cutting Puar off, before she could protest any further. He threw a couple more punches, then finished with a backwards flip, landing firmly on his feet. "I know I probably won't be as strong as Goku…" he said Goku's name with a twinge of pain, his most loyal friend had committed deceit against him. "Or any of the others for that matter, but I've got to be as prepared as I can be!" he finished with determination.  
He dropped to the ground and began a series of push-ups. Puar just watched without saying a word. She didn't really know how to reply to what Yamcha had just said.  
Goku…I can't believe he would do such a thing. I know it wasn't completely his idea though. Because he's never done anything like that and he's not the type that could come up with those kinds of ideas. No, mostly it's Piccolo I despise for convincing them. And Krillin…he carried out a lot of their plan.  
Yamcha clenched his teeth at the anger he felt surging within him. He burned off most of his pent up anger with intense training sessions. If his quantity of training were compared to Vegeta's, one might mistake them for being related.

_And I wonder, are you thinking of me  
Cause I'm thinking of you  
And I wonder  
Are you ever coming back in my life  
Cause here I am so alone  
And there's nothing in this world  
I can do_

Memories flashed before Yamcha as he trained. He remembered when he and Bulma had first met. That was years ago, when they were both still very young. Now they were mature adults. It was unbelievable that their relationship was truly over. This time there was no breaking up and then getting back together. Bulma was with Vegeta now and she had also had his baby. Of course Yamcha and Bulma hadn't had the most perfect relationship to begin with. They had fought basically every day. Maybe while Yamcha had been at King Kai's it had been a sign. After all he hadn't been in any hurry to be revived by the dragonballs. His exact words were "Bulma can wait a little bit longer." Yet, he and Bulma had grown attached since they had been together so long. It made it twice as hard being apart than it was struggling to stay together.  
Yamcha's expression was strained, fighting to hold back any signs of emotion. He was now standing again throwing punches, more vigorously than before. Puar just watched with awe at the increase in his intensity. Finally he finished with another back flip, holding his stance. He just stood there for a few minutes panting. He was too absorbed in his thoughts. Suddenly he turned and headed towards Capsule Corporation. Unfortunately he still did not have his own place; however, Bulma still considered him a good friend and had not even given thought to the idea of making him find a place of his own. She was oblivious to the way that he felt about her and Vegeta.  
Puar floated inside after Yamcha; however, once Yamcha reached the bathroom and shut the door Puar stopped.  
Wow I've never seen him so serious about his training! She thought to herself.  
Inside the bathroom Yamcha had stripped off his gi. He started up a hot shower and just let the water pelt his face, covering up the single tear that had escaped.

"Hi Puar!" Bulma greeted, as Puar floated into the living room. She was sitting on the couch, feeding Trunks.  
"Hi Bulma…" Puar replied with not too much enthusiasm.  
"Is something wrong, Puar?"  
"It's Yamcha…he's been acting so serious lately. I've never seen him train so hard."  
"Well the androids are due to come next month, I'd say all the guys are probably stressing out at the lack of time left," said Bulma.  
She sighed to herself. Vegeta had left a month ago, shortly after Trunks was born, to train in solitude on uninhabited planets.

Meanwhile, far away in space Vegeta trained heavily. His goal was mainly to defeat "Kakarot." That was all he thought about during his training, surpassing "Kakarot." He knew about the androids that would be coming in a month; yet, his desire to defeat "Kakarot" was much stronger.  
His fist clenched the gravel on the ground. He was so close to becoming a Super Saiyan! He could feel it! Still, he had not reached that point yet. His armor was dirty and roughed up and his body was covered with bruises.  
I have come so close! Yet I still have not reached Super Saiyan! How is it that Kakarot can and I cannot?! I must intensify my training even more! It would be best if I return to Earth, where I can request more equipment.  
Vegeta dragged himself up off the ground and trudged back to his ship. Soon after setting a course for Earth he fell asleep, exhausted from the many hours of training he had done each day, forgoing any sleep.  
Luckily his ship was equipped with a powerful engine for quick travel. It would only take him twenty-four hours to arrive on Earth.

The next day Bulma had just put Trunks down for a nap and was craving attention. Outside, Yamcha was training hard once again.  
"Hey Yamcha! How about taking a break and having some lunch with me? I could use the company," Bulma said cheerfully.  
Yamcha stopped for a second. "No thanks, Bulma," he said, trying not to let the hurt show.  
"Aw come on Yamcha! You guys are always training! Besides with Goku on our side I don't see how we can lose!" said Bulma, trying to persuade him otherwise.  
"I said I didn't want to alright!" he replied, his anger becoming more obvious.  
"What's the matter with you?" Bulma retorted, hands on her hips.  
Before either one of them could say another word, a ship became faintly visible from the sky.  
"Well, your new boyfriend is back, he can keep you company!" Yamcha replied sullenly.  
"What? Are you jealous?"  
"Jealous isn't the word, Bulma. Don't you even miss me?" he asked, with a tone of hurt in his voice.  
"Well of course I do Yamcha. You and me…we had some good times together," Bulma said, becoming a little emotional, yet still managing a smile.  
"Yeah, we did," Yamcha agreed, looking down at the ground bitterly.  
Before they knew what they were doing, Yamcha and Bulma leaned in towards each other, sharing a passionate kiss. They had forgotten about Vegeta returning, especially since he hadn't crash-landed the ship like the last time. The door to the ship opened and Vegeta stood in the doorway wearily. When he looked up what he saw made him almost speechless.  
"What?! What is going on?!" he shouted. Yamcha and Bulma pulled away from each other abruptly and turned to face Vegeta.  
"Vegeta!" Yamcha exclaimed.  
"Oh no!" Bulma cried.  
His fatigue getting the better of him, Vegeta said no more as he lost consciousness.

Vegeta awoke to a hand touching his face. He found himself sitting in a bathtub with all of his clothing removed, except for his boxers.  
"You're okay!" Bulma exclaimed.  
"How did I get here? Who removed my clothes?" Vegeta questioned, his vision gradually becoming clear.  
"Yamcha helped me bring you here," she replied.  
"Did he help you remove my clothes?!" Vegeta cried, pleading that it was not the case.  
"No, you goof! I did that!" Bulma giggled.  
"Then why didn't you remove everything?" he smirked.  
"Well…I…uh…" Bulma stuttered.  
"It's not like you haven't seen my body before," he commented, as Bulma blushed shyly. "But why did you put me in a bath, woman?"  
"Because you smell!" Bulma cried. She began to scrub his back lightly. A few minutes passed as the two sat in silence.  
"So was what I saw between you and that other human real or was it a dream?" Vegeta finally asked.  
"Um…it was a dream," Bulma replied uneasily.  
"How could it possibly be a dream if you already know what I'm talking about?" Vegeta said, crossing his arms. Bulma paused for a moment.  
"Are you jealous?" she questioned mischievously.  
"Why would I be jealous of that worthless human? I am far greater than he is."  
"Then I guess there's nothing to talk about," Bulma replied, smiling that she was off the hook.  
"But --- you --- he ---" Vegeta uttered.  
"Yes?" Bulma teased. "Don't worry about it. That was a mistake." Bulma had now finished scrubbing his back and was at the side of the tub facing him. Vegeta still had his arms crossed with his usual angry look.  
"You know, you look kinda cute when you're mad," she commented, smiling.  
"What?! Cute?! I am the prince of Saiyans! I am not cute!" he protested.  
Bulma removed her robe to reveal nothing but a bikini covering her. Then she hopped into the tub, sitting on Vegeta's lap.  
"What is this? A pool party?" he asked in confusion.  
"No, silly. It's just easier to scrub you this way."  
Vegeta just sat there and allowed himself to be scrubbed, not sure of what to say. Bulma was getting much closer to him though. Her head was right next to his, and her left arm was on his shoulder as she scrubbed the right side of his chest. Unexpectedly, Vegeta grasped Bulma's wrist, the one that had been doing the scrubbing, and slowly lowered it. Before Bulma could say anything Vegeta was kissing her passionately.  
Interrupting the kiss, Vegeta lifted Bulma up off of him and they both stood up. Vegeta then put his arms around her and continued their long, lustful, kiss. Bulma's hands hesitantly moved to Vegeta's boxers, pausing, deciding whether to remove them or not. Vegeta ended the kiss and put a hand to her chin, looking at her with a slight smirk, as if to let her know to go ahead. Slowly and still timidly, she pulled his boxers down. Vegeta's smirk grew and he could contain himself no more, kissing her hungrily. His arms had found their way around her once again, and without Bulma noticing, he levitated them out of the bathtub and towards the wall. He pressed up against her, and she gasped in surprise when she realized that they were no longer in the bathtub.

"There there, Trunks." Trunks had just woken up from his nap and Bulma was lifting him from the crib and comforting him. "I bet you need a fresh diaper, don't you?"  
As Bulma changed Trunks' diaper Yamcha entered the room.  
"Bulma can I talk to you?" he said with a serious tone.  
"About what?" she replied obliviously.  
"You should know what I'm talking about, Bulma."  
"You know, now is not really a good time. Trunks just woke up from his nap and he's probably hungry now," she said as she picked Trunks up in her arms. "Why are you worrying over it anyways, it was a mistake that's all," was all she said as she left the room.  
A mistake?! Just because we're not together anymore kissing was a mistake?! I think that kiss shows that there's still hope for us!  
Yamcha just stood in the middle of the room still stricken with shock at Bulma's impassive comment. Then angrily he went outside to train again.

Hours passed and soon it was becoming dark.  
"Yamcha, would you like to come inside and eat dinner? You've been training all day," said Bulma, who had just walked outside.  
Yamcha turned and eyed her hurtfully. "I don't think it was a mistake, Bulma," was all he said in reply.  
"Yamcha…I…we…" Bulma searched for the right words to say. "I'm the mother of Vegeta's son."  
"You can't seriously be saying that you care for Vegeta! He doesn't have a soft bone in his body! Do you really think he cares?!" Yamcha cried. He walked up to Bulma and looked at her like he was about to cry.  
Bulma gave him a hug. Yamcha wrapped his arms around her in an emotional embrace. Bulma had forgotten how great it felt to be held by him, with his strong and muscular arms.  
Yamcha pulled back slightly so that he could kiss her. Bulma was so confused. She wanted to kiss Yamcha; yet, she couldn't forget about Vegeta. She and Vegeta had something between them, which had allowed them to create Trunks. However, she allowed her mind to slip from control and gave into the temptation of feeling Yamcha's soft lips against her own. She was enjoying the moment so much and she didn't want to pull away, but she knew that she had to, finally resisting the kiss and ending it.  
"Yamcha, I can't do this…"  
Yamcha hung his head and trudged away. All Bulma could do was stare after him, she didn't know what to say. A tiny tear slid down Yamcha's cheek as he savored the kiss they had just shared, remembering their sweet embrace.  
The next day Vegeta began warming up with a few push-ups before starting his vigorous training inside the gravity machine. Bulma came out with Trunks and stood there watching him. Vegeta caught sight of her through his peripheral vision and turned to face her, as he started his push ups.  
"What do you want, woman?!" he said agitatedly.  
"Um…nothing. Just…checking to see how you're doing…" Bulma replied uneasily.  
Her purpose had been to confess about kissing Yamcha, again. Why should Vegeta care though? Yamcha was sort of right. Vegeta was so stubborn, he would never admit to caring for her. So she would never really know if he actually does care for her or not.  
"I'm fine. Can't you see I'm busy?" He was now doing push ups with one finger.  
Bulma did not respond, but instead sat down beneath a tree with Trunks. Vegeta continued doing other sorts of warm ups for a while, while Bulma sat with Trunks, watching him.  
"Are you just going to watch me all day?! Don't you have things to do!" Vegeta finally cried out in irritation.  
"Well it's not like Trunks has gotten to see much of his father!" Bulma retorted. "I bet you couldn't take care of him all by yourself if your life depended on it!" With that Bulma stood up with Trunks, who peeked at Vegeta over her shoulder, as she walked away.  
Vegeta clenched his teeth and his hand tightened into a fist. Angered by Bulma's brutal comment, he immediately stormed into the gravity capsule.

"I guess we can't expect much attention from Vegeta. After all, the androids will be here in less than a month," Bulma said to Trunks as she fed him. She sighed.  
I just wish he were more affectionate like Yamcha had been… She remembered how she and Yamcha were always making each other laugh, despite their numerous arguments, and she had always been happy with him. She had been with him so long that it was taking all of her willpower to adjust to a new relationship. Yamcha and Vegeta were complete opposites. She missed Yamcha, but she and Vegeta had created Trunks. That was a serious commitment and there was no backing out.  
Meanwhile, Yamcha was training heavily as well in his weighted clothing. Infuriating thoughts raced through his mind, building up a rage inside him that grew as his training intensified.  
Why am I even hoping for anything with Bulma?! Even when I was warned that she would have a baby with Vegeta, I still couldn't prevent it!  
He was partly in denial that Bulma was Vegeta's for good. If it weren't for Trunks there would be nothing standing in his way from fighting to get Bulma back.  
The poor kid. With a father like Vegeta, he might as well be fatherless. Yamcha now thought with less anger, but more with pity.

Time passed and soon it was the night before the androids would arrive. Everybody was sound asleep at Capsule Corporation; all except Bulma. She sat in the kitchen with a cup of coffee thinking. The Trunks from the future had described the androids as so horrible and cruel that she feared she would never see Vegeta, Goku, or the gang again.  
She stood up and looked out of the window.  
"Huh?" she noticed that the lights inside the gravity room were still on.  
Is he STILL training??? I would think he would need the sleep for tomorrow's battle.  
She walked outside and over to the gravity machine, knocking on the door.  
"What is it?!" Vegeta growled angrily, as he answered the door. He was wearing a pair of spandex shorts and sneakers, in addition to his body being drenched in sweat.  
"Don't you think you need to rest since the battle is tomorrow?" she asked.  
"I don't need any advice from you! Now let me get back to my training!" he snapped angrily.  
"Vegeta! Don't you know that I worry about you?!" she cried, starting to get upset, tears slightly welling up in her eyes. "I'm afraid that I'll never see you again! The way Trunks described those androids…" she trailed off.  
"Humph! Those androids will be no match for me!" he remarked cockily. Suddenly Bulma wrapped her arms around him.  
"Please come back to me, Vegeta!" A few tears started to slide down her cheeks. He gazed at her tear-stained face, speechless. He didn't know what to say or do. He raised a hand and gently wiped the tears from her eyes.  
"Kiss me, Vegeta…" she whispered pleadingly.  
He paused for a second, but then leaned in and softly touched his lips to hers. Bulma returned the gentle kiss with great desire. She didn't get much attention from Vegeta anymore since he was always busy training. Finally Vegeta broke the kiss, gasping slightly. Then he walked to the control panel inside the gravity room and turned it off.  
Bulma smiled from the doorway, and closed the door as she entered the gravity room. Then she wrapped her arms around Vegeta once again and started to kiss him. He placed his hands on her waist. Then slowly he picked her up and lowered her to the floor. She stared at his handsome face, and brought a hand up to touch his lips. Then she removed her shirt, and pulled Vegeta down on top of her so that he was in kissing reach.

_Lately  
Have I told you I love you?  
Lately  
Have I told you, you still mean the world to me?  
Have I told you I love you?  
I'll be your wishing well tell me what you want, baby_

_Don't think twice of our love  
I say these things because I love you  
But it's hard to explain and I'm hoping that you're feeling the same way  
You know that all of my feelings are inside  
And verbally  
I tend to forget how much I-L-O-V-E-U really means_

Bulma awoke early under a blanket, on top of Vegeta, on the floor of the gravity room. Vegeta was still sleeping soundly, his arms gently placed around her waist.  
He must be exhausted from all the…training. Bulma thought. She gave him a soft kiss on the lips and he slowly opened his eyes. She tried not to look sad as he looked up at her. At least they had spent one last time together before he went off to fight the androids.  
"Well today is the day," she said. "I'd better let you prepare."  
She stood up and began to put her clothes on. Vegeta just sat with the blanket over him, watching her. Then as she headed for the door he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, pressing one last kiss against her lips before she left.

Everybody gathered at Capsule Corporation before the Z fighters would have to take off to fight the androids. It was a worrisome day for all.  
"Well we'd better get going…" said Goku. Vegeta didn't bother waiting for the others. He took off into the air and disappeared from sight.  
"That's Vegeta for ya…" said Krillin.  
"Now be careful, Gohan!" Chichi cried, hugging her little boy, not wanting to let go of him.  
"He'll be fine Chichi, trust me. He's in good hands," Goku reassured her.  
Chiaotzu stood there sadly, as his best friend, Tien, prepared to go off into battle.  
"Don't worry, Chiaotzu. I don't plan on dying this time," Tien said with encouragement, giving him a confident smile.  
"Bye, you guys," said Bulma.  
Then with that the Z fighters flew off to do battle with the androids.  
Come back to me, Vegeta. Bulma thought silently.

Goku and the others landed on a huge plateau overlooking the city, where Vegeta stood with his arms crossed.  
"Kakarot, you might as well go back home because I won't be needing you. I can handle these androids by myself," he said haughtily.  
"Vegeta, you can't think like that," said Goku.  
"Humph, I say let him go ahead and get hurt," Yamcha retorted.  
"I agree," said Tien.  
"You guys, we have to work as a team. We're all in this together," said Goku, attempting to lessen the tension.  
Suddenly an explosion occurred from an area of the city.  
"There they are, let's go!" cried Krillin.  
When they all landed all that could be seen was the rubble left over from a building that had obviously been blasted. They had no choice, but to split up and search for the androids, since they could not sense their power levels.  
As Vegeta walked through the city he noticed a blonde-haired girl with a dark-haired boy causing destruction to an automobile.  
"So, you must be the androids," he said, making his presence known. "You won't be hard to destroy."  
"Isn't he cocky?" the blonde-haired girl commented to the dark-haired boy.  
"So, tell me, Vegeta? Are your friends as arrogant as you?" remarked the dark-haired boy snidely.  
"I only speak the truth. You'll soon realize that when you're begging for my mercy," said Vegeta with a smirk. He didn't bother to signal the others, instead he and the dark-haired boy prepared to face off.  
Vegeta gave a loud cry as he started powering up. Energy surged from him, making the ground shake and creating a strong wind. When he was finished the air became calm again and he dropped his fists to his sides, grinning.  
"Now you can experience my true power," he said.

Meanwhile in other parts of the city…  
"It looks like Vegeta has found the androids, Gohan! Let's go!" Goku shouted.  
Tien paused where he was, detecting the power, and flew off towards it.  
Soon Goku, Gohan, Tien, Krillin, Piccolo, and Yamcha landed where Vegeta and the dark-haired boy were.  
"I see you've called your friends for help," he commented.  
"No, they are a bunch of cowards and are only here to watch," said Vegeta.  
Vegeta flew at the boy and soon they were exchanging fists. Soon he landed a punch across the boy's jaw line, which sent his head back. But the boy only paused, lifted his head forward again, and wiped the trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth.  
"You're going to have to do better than that, Vegeta," he said.  
"Oh, don't worry, I intend to," Vegeta replied. The boy smirked, and before Vegeta knew it he had been kicked hard and was flying through the air. He glared, as he slowed his body down and started shooting energy blasts; however, the boy easily dodged them.  
"This is too easy," the boy sighed to himself. Finally he sent a blast of his own at Vegeta.  
Vegeta prepared to block it, and succeeded. Yet, his clothes were now tattered as the dust settled.  
"Is that all you've got?" he taunted.  
Enough playing around, it's time to get serious. The boy thought. He charged at Vegeta and rammed him into a building, then gave him a hard punch to the stomach, and hit him down into the ground.  
Vegeta lay in pain and shock. "It can't be…" he uttered. "No, it's not true! I am stronger!" He forced himself up, just in time to be hit against another building.  
While Vegeta and the boy android fought, Bulma landed in her air car with baby Trunks.  
"Bulma, what are you doing here?! Get out of here now!!!" Goku cried.  
"I can't. I just can't sit at home while this is going on," she replied stubbornly. The other fighters clenched their teeth at the danger Bulma was causing. She gave the androids an advantage. They could use her against them if they wanted.  
"Oh no! Is that Vegeta fighting up there?!" she exclaimed in worry. He was being beaten pretty badly.  
He was knocked to the ground again and could barely crawl because of the brutal beatings his body had already endured. He looked up and saw Bulma standing with the rest of Goku and his friends.  
What is SHE doing here? He wondered in surprise.  
The android had noticed that Bulma seemed to be worrying over Vegeta an awful lot. He smirked as he thought of a way he could cause great pain to Vegeta. He slowly formed an energy ball in his hand. Vegeta looked up at him, trying to think of how he was going to dodge the blast. Then he realized that the android was not even looking at him, and followed his gaze to…Bulma!  
He wouldn't!  
But the boy threw the blast and it was heading straight for Bulma. She stared, frozen with shock. Before Goku or the others could come to her aid Vegeta flew over and knocked her and baby Trunks out of the way, getting the full brunt of the blast.  
Vegeta lay on his stomach in his torn clothes, as steam rose from his body due to the burning heat from the blast.  
"Vegeta!" Bulma cried. She ran to his side. Weakly he reached a hand up to touch her face lightly. As tears streamed from her eyes she took her own hand and pressed his hand to her face, as she held Trunks in her other arm. Then Vegeta's eyes slid closed and his hand dropped.  
"I told you to come back to me, you jerk…" she said, her voice wavering.  
Goku stood stiff and still, rage written across his face. The others just gaped in shock.  
"So who's next?" inquired the boy.  
"I am." Said Goku sternly, as he stepped forward. "Krillin, Gohan! Get Bulma and Trunks out of here now!" he ordered over his shoulder.  
"Right!" said Gohan. He took Trunks from the devastated Bulma and Krillin slowly coaxed her in to holding on to him so that he could fly her to safety. She buried her head in his shoulder and sobbed as he lifted her off the ground. Vegeta was gone for good. He had already died once when they had been on Namek and now there was no way he could be wished back with the dragonballs again.  
Goku powered up, turning Super Saiyan and gave the boy android the most serious look ever.  
"Follow me, I don't want to fight where innocent bystanders can get hurt," and with that he flew off. The two androids, Tien, Piccolo, and Yamcha followed. Soon they all landed on a deserted island.  
"You think you can defeat me? After Vegeta has been so easily taken care of," said the android. Goku moved quickly and soon surprised the android from behind, hitting him down to the ground. The girl android had been watching all this time, entertained by the battle. So far she hadn't had to lift a finger.  
The boy stood up, dust falling from his torn and tattered clothing.  
"You will pay for that," he threatened. He flew at Goku, but Goku moved quickly and hit him hard in the stomach and then in the back, sending him against a huge rock. The android was becoming quite irritated now. He let out a loud yell as he sent two huge blasts at Goku.  
Goku simply put his arms up in a blocking position and deflected the blast easily; however, it had slightly bruised his shoulder and he winced in pain. Before he had enough time to recover the android was throwing punches to his stomach, knocking the breath out of him. After awhile he stopped and Goku slowly flew higher into the air.  
He positioned his hands and began his attack. "KA…ME…HA…ME……………HAAA!!!" he cried unleashing a powerful blast.  
The android attempted to stop it and caught it with his palms, pushing with all his might to deflect it into the sky. He barely managed, but with one final push Goku's kamehameha attack flew back up to him and passed him as it soared by.  
He's tougher than I thought. The android thought angrily. Desperate, the android began firing numerous blasts at once. The girl was growing impatient.  
"Hurry up already! If you destroyed Vegeta you shouldn't have troubled destroying him!" she cried.  
After firing numerous blasts, which Goku was still dodging, he formed one huge energy ball with his hands and sent it straight at the distracted Goku. Goku fell from the sky and hit the ground. He tried to move, but he had been hit pretty badly.  
"Goku!" Yamcha cried. "Oh no!"  
"He's so strong…" Goku said to himself as he still attempted to get up. The android prepared another blast, but Piccolo stepped in and hit it aside before it could reach Goku.  
"So we have another contestant," the android smirked.  
"You know this is getting boring! You're having all the fun, Seventeen!" the girl cried.  
"Did you want to handle this one, Eighteen?" the boy, whose name was now revealed as Seventeen, asked.  
"Sure. It's about time that it got to my turn," she replied with a grin.  
"Pi…ccolo…" Goku uttered, still unable to get up off the ground. Hopefully he can distract the androids long enough for me to form a spirit bomb.  
Eighteen wrung her hands out and then clenched her fists, ready for battle. Letting out a cry she charged at Piccolo and the two threw fists back and forth through the air. Piccolo landed a direct hit to her face and she brought her head forward again and glared.  
"How dare you hit a woman!" she shouted angrily. With that she landed a powerful punch across Piccolo's jaw, which sent him flying through the air. He was still in shock and surprise from how powerful she was and that she had been able to hit him that hard that he didn't have a chance to dodge her next hit, as she sent him crashing to the ground.  
"Gosh it doesn't look like we stand a chance!" Yamcha cried.  
"First Vegeta is gone. Goku is down. And now Piccolo is getting the beating of his life!" said Tien. Their chances didn't look good.  
What nobody noticed was that Goku was now standing, concealed behind a huge rock, as he slowly gathered the energy for his spirit bomb.  
Piccolo quickly got up from the ground and put two fingers to his forehead. "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!!!" he cried. Eighteen easily dodged the attack; yet, it did rip part of her clothes as it went by.  
"You ruined my clothes!!!" she shouted furiously. She formed a huge energy ball with her hands reached high over her head and threw it at Piccolo with all the force she had.  
Piccolo leapt up off the ground just in time to avoid the huge blast.  
"You won't get so lucky, next time!" she threatened. She flew at him and punched him hard in the stomach. Before she could land another hit Piccolo raised his arms into a blocking position and began meeting her punches with his own. Then at last he gained the upper hand, landing a solid punch in her stomach and then kicking her into a rock.  
Her hair was now very tousled and her clothes very tattered. Slowly, she picked herself up sneered at Piccolo. Then she soared through the air, heading straight for Piccolo. Piccolo prepared to block the hit it appeared she was attempting, but at the last minute she disappeared and reappeared behind him, hitting him towards the ground. As Piccolo was still falling from the air she formed to energy balls in her hands and sent them towards him.  
"Huh?!" Piccolo dodged one by moving his body slightly to the right, but the other one landed a direct hit to his right shoulder. He was now injured pretty badly and could not get up once he hit the ground.  
"Oh no! Piccolo!" cried Yamcha. "We're doomed! There's no way that we would stand a chance against those androids!" he exclaimed to Tien.  
Tien clenched a fist in frustration. "You're right," he replied angrily.  
"Two down, two to go," said Eighteen, as she brushed the dust off her hands. All of a sudden an enormous shadow covered up the sun. "Huh?" Both Seventeen and Eighteen looked up.  
"WHAT?!" Eighteen cried. Just above her was the biggest energy ball she had ever seen, and right below it was Goku.  
His arms were extended in the air, holding the giant spirit bomb above him. Before Eighteen could get over her shock the spirit bomb was launched right at her. She let out a yell as she put her arms forward to try and block it. Unfortunately, the spirit bomb was way too big and powerful for her to handle and it sent her sliding across the ground.  
Seventeen just stared, his mouth hanging open in astonishment. He did not think to pay attention, and soon Eighteen slid right back into him, trying to hold back the spirit bomb. They both were pushed back for a while by the massive ball of energy, until it finally exploded.  
"He did it!!!" Yamcha shouted victoriously.  
Goku stood there with his arms at his sides, panting heavily. Gradually he made his way to the injured Piccolo, who was lying in a barely conscious state on the ground.  
"Piccolo, are you okay?" he asked.  
"Goku, you did it?" he questioned.  
"Let's hope so. I don't see how anybody could survive that blast," he replied. He reached into his pocket and took out a senzu bean. "Here Piccolo," he said, sticking it into Piccolo's mouth.  
"Thanks, Goku," Piccolo replied, as he slowly got to his feet. "You spent quite a lot of time gathering the energy for that spirit bomb."  
"Yes, I was summoning not only the energy from the Earth, but from space as well."  
"Wow…" said a stunned Yamcha.  
"It's a good thing it was ready before the androids could finish off Piccolo or get one of us," said Tien.  
"Actually I was hoping to gather more energy, but I had no choice. Luckily that was enough to do the trick," explained Goku.  
"Are you sure they're gone?" inquired Piccolo. "We'd better survey the area."  
"He's right, we can't take any chances," agreed Tien.  
All four flew up into the air and started looking around for any sign of the two androids. Then they started blasting piles of rubble to see if the androids were hiding, hoping that they would think they had been destroyed, so as to make their escape.  
"Hey! They're over here!" called Piccolo. He had blasted away some debris, finding the two androids badly beaten up; both could hardly move.  
Soon Goku and the others came over. "Let's all blast them at once. Hopefully that will get rid of them for good," said Piccolo.  
"Right," agreed Tien. All four powered up and finally released four energy blasts onto the helpless androids.  
"No…" Seventeen uttered. It was too late though. The blasts hit him and Eighteen head on. The blasts created a massive explosion, causing Piccolo and the others to shield their eyes.  
Finally the dust cleared and everyone looked for signs of the androids. Piccolo descended from the air to thoroughly survey the spot in which they had last been seen. The only thing he found among the gravel and dirt; however, was Seventeen's red scarf.  
"I think we did it!" he yelled out to Goku, Yamcha, and Tien.  
Goku landed next to Piccolo to see for himself. "It looks like you're right," he said after looking for a minute. "It's just a shame that we lost Vegeta…" Piccolo just grunted.  
"So did we get them?" Yamcha asked from up in the air.  
"I think so. There's no sign of them," replied Goku. He floated back up into the air alongside Tien and Yamcha. "I'd like to get back and see how Bulma's doing though," he said.  
"Humph! She should be fine! It was only Vegeta that we lost," snorted Yamcha, crossing his arms.  
"Are you coming, Piccolo?" Goku called.  
"I think I'll stay here for awhile and make sure that those androids are really gone," Piccolo answered with a serious tone.  
"Okay," and with that Goku, Yamcha, and Tien flew away.

Back at Capsule Corporation…  
"I can't believe he's gone…" Bulma said distraughtly. Tears were streaming down her face.  
"Poor Vegeta…" said Mrs. Briefs.  
"Can't you use the dragonballs to bring him back?" suggested Mr. Briefs.  
"We've used them on him already…" Bulma replied sadly.  
Soon Goku, Yamcha, and Tien arrived.  
"Oh no! Piccolo too?!" she cried, noticing that he was not there with them.  
"No, he's okay. He stayed to make sure we really got the androids, just in case," explained Goku. "Bulma I'm really sorry," he said sympathetically, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
"I'm not!" stated Yamcha firmly.  
"Yamcha…" Goku said in a disapproving tone.  
"I'm sorry, but Vegeta's just no good."  
Bulma just continued sobbing. Yamcha felt a tinge of regret for being so harsh. He wanted to comfort her, but she seemed to miss Vegeta so much that he didn't know if she'd let him.

The next day Bulma was in the kitchen feeding Trunks, when Yamcha entered. He was staying at Capsule Corporation for a while.  
"Bulma, I'm sorry about what I said…" he started.  
"Yamcha, just leave me alone!" she replied angrily.  
"Listen if you need to talk I'll be here if you need me…" he offered.  
"Thanks, but I doubt I'll need to talk to you Mr. I-Hate-Vegeta Yamcha!"  
"You know, Bulma, I think I have good reason! I lost you to…to…HIM!" Yamcha shouted in an upset tone. He left the kitchen in a huff.  
He did have a point though, and Bulma did feel guilty for the way things had turned out. She never meant to hurt Yamcha.

Later, Bulma entered the living room where Yamcha was watching TV. She had just put Trunks down for his afternoon nap.  
"Hi," she greeted uneasily.  
"Hi," Yamcha replied without enthusiasm, keeping his vision focused on the TV.  
"Yamcha, I'm sorry…" she apologized. He didn't answer, but continued to watch TV. "I really didn't mean for this to happen…I mean Vegeta, and then Trunks…" she trailed off nervously.  
Finally Yamcha turned to face her. He had a hurt expression on his face, like he was going to cry. "Well I can't believe that it happened, even when we knew about it and could've avoided it. Don't you even like me, Bulma? Or did I just get too boring for you?"  
"Of course I like you," she replied, taking a seat next to him on the couch, then taking his hand in hers. "We'll always be good friends no matter what."  
"F-friends?" Yamcha sounded disappointed. Suddenly Trunks' cries could be heard from the other room.  
"Darn it, I just put him to sleep ten minutes ago!" Bulma exclaimed. She got up from the couch and left the room.  
Soon she returned cradling Trunks, who was happily sucking on his pacifier. Yamcha just stared as she sat down next to him again. He couldn't believe she had had a baby with Vegeta.  
Bulma noticed that he was staring and smiled. "Would you like to hold him?"  
"Huh? Me?" Yamcha uttered in surprise.  
"Come on, you'd be a natural," said Bulma, placing Trunks in Yamcha's arms before he had a chance to protest. Trunks started smiling and giggling happily. "He likes you!" Yamcha just blushed.

Although Bulma was saddened by Vegeta's death, she appeared to be doing fine. Yamcha would help her take care of Trunks, and baby-sat for her on a regular basis. Being a mother was tiring and Bulma would need her own rest and sometimes a break from the demanding mothering duties.  
One day Bulma's parents had gone out and taken Trunks with them to give Bulma a break for the day. So she and Yamcha were lazily watching TV in the living room.  
"Wow this is great…being bored with nothing to do," said Bulma.  
"I bet it is, Trunks is quite a handful," replied Yamcha. "Why don't we go to the movies or something?" he suggested.  
"Okay, sounds good," said Bulma, turning off the TV.  
Subconsciously, Yamcha grabbed Bulma's hand as they headed out to the air car.  
"Huh?" uttered Bulma in surprise. Then she smiled. Realizing what he had done, Yamcha blushed; but Bulma continued to hold his hand until they reached the air car. Yamcha hopped into the driver's seat and Bulma got in the passenger's seat.  
I can't believe I did that. I feel like such an idiot. Yamcha thought as they drove in silence. Bulma didn't seem to be disturbed over the incident at all. She looked happy and had a smile on her face.

After the movie, Bulma and Yamcha spent time at the mall together and did other fun things. They went skating in the park, where Bulma had to basically help Yamcha the whole time; but they had a lot of fun. They didn't get home til late.  
"Oh, you're back," said a sleepy Mrs. Briefs, when they finally arrived.  
"Mom, you should go to bed, it's late," said Bulma.  
"Okay. Your father and Trunks are already asleep. And don't worry if Trunks wakes up, your father will take care of it," Mrs. Briefs assured Bulma, as she left.  
Bulma and Yamcha flopped down on the couch in exhaustion. Then they talked about their day.  
"Gosh, Yamcha, I didn't realize you were that bad of a skater!" Bulma teased.  
"Hey, I'm not that bad!"  
Bulma just laughed. "You were pretty bad!"  
"Humph!" Yamcha grunted, but he wasn't angry. He knew Bulma was only joking.  
"I had fun though. More than I've ever had in a long time," she said.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah," she smiled happily.  
Suddenly it grew quiet and they looked at each other uneasily. Finally Yamcha made a move and slowly leaned in towards Bulma. Before they knew what was happening they were locked in a passionate kiss. It was the kind of kiss that always seemed to last forever, as they enjoyed the feel of each other's lips and caressed each other's tongues. At last they broke the kiss.  
"I-I'm sorry…" Yamcha apologized, blushing.  
"It's okay," Bulma replied. They stared at each other again, then started kissing a second time.  
This time the passion was greater and Bulma began to pull Yamcha's shirt up. He broke the kiss, breathing heavily.  
"Bulma…I-I've never…" he began.  
Bulma just put a finger to his lips and gave him a reassuring smile. Then she started to kiss him again, unbuttoning her shirt in the process. Shyly, Yamcha placed his hands right above her waist.  
"Yamcha, it's okay to touch me," she whispered. Carefully she undid her bra. Yamcha's face grew red and he felt a great excitement at the same time. Bulma sat there, waiting for him to make a move. She didn't want to force him.  
"Y-you're sure it's okay?" he asked. She nodded.  
He started kissing her again and allowed himself to touch her breasts. He couldn't believe the pleasure he was feeling now. As he touched her, Bulma slid her shorts off and then started to slide the rest of Yamcha's gi off. Then she pulled him on top of her as she lay down.

They made love for the first time together, a special moment for both of them. Afterwards, Bulma was resting on top of Yamcha, who was still catching his breath. He reached a hand up and gently tucked Bulma's hair behind her ear.  
"We'd better go to a bedroom," Bulma suggested quietly. She got up and gathered her clothes and Yamcha did the same. Quietly they made their way into Bulma's room.  
Once in bed they stared at each other intently.  
"Bulma, does this mean we can be together again?" Yamcha asked, trying to make sure he wasn't imagining the great turn of events, which had taken place.  
"Yamcha, this makes me realize that I've always liked you. And I want to be with you and I want you to help me raise Trunks. Besides, he really likes you," Bulma replied.  
Yamcha smiled and pulled Bulma closer to him, hugging her. Then they sealed their happiness with another passion-filled kiss.

THE END


End file.
